The best thing you never did
by Weaboo trash
Summary: Miki is in love with Piko, but he's dating Iroha. Will Miki's desire to get rid of Iroha get the best of her? Bad summary, better story. One-shot


_ Once everyone was asleep, she walked down the hall to the destined bedroom. With the knife in her hand, she slowly opened the door. The room was dark, but she can still see well enough. As she walked towards the bed, she began to re-think her plans. "No," she stopped the reconsideration. "It has to be done."_

_ She finally made her way to the bed. She slowly raised her knife, ready to stab. She look so peaceful when she slept. It would best she stays like that, forever. She was gonna stab her, right in the heart. But something had stopped her. It was what the little piece of sanity she had left _

_ "Don't do this" the little piece seem to spoke to her. "If you do this, he''ll hate you." She dropped the knife on the floor, and broke down on her knees. She cried softly, but not soft enough. She heard the door open. It was the one that broke her heart. The one that driven her to attempted the murder. The one she loved._

_ "Miki-chan, what are you doing here?" he went over to her, and saw the knife on the floor. He figured it out instantly._

_ "Miki...Why would you do this?" he asked. He thought she was insane right now. _

_ "Because Piko, I love you."_

**Earlier that day.**

It was a normal day for SF-A2 Miki. She woke up, got dressed ate breakfast, and went back into her room to do whatever there was to do. For the past few days, it was writing in her diary, watch TV, and cry herself to sleep.

She lived in a house with the not-so-popular vocaloids like herself; Lily, Piko, and Nekomura Iroha. She had her own opinion on each vocaloid. Lily was alright, except she's always bragging about how she's dating one of the more popular vocaloids, being Len. But Miki couldn't stand Iroha. She hated everything about her; her voice, her attitude, and he freaking obsession towards Hello Kitty.

But most of all. She hated how she had somehow manged to capture the heart of Piko. Ah, Piko. The vocaloid Miki was in love with for quite a long time now. She pretends that she hates him a can't stand him, when she really felt the opposite. But it didn't really matter anymore. Piko had asked out Iroha a few days ago, and she more than gladly excepted. So while Piko and Iroha were being a happy couple, Miki was dying inside. She tried to ignore the pain, telling herself that they would never last... it wasn't working. She was going insane, but no one took notice of her lack of communication with everyone else and strange behavior.

Except Piko. He noticed. He noticed the first day she locked her self in her room. But he didn't say anything, thinking it was nothing. But it went on for days. Piko knew Miki wasn't like this. She was a fun, happy nice person. Except towards Piko. But he still was concerned. He decided to finally say something to Lily and Iroha.

"Guys.."he began. Lily and Iroha looked at him. "Have you noticed that Miki's been acting strange?"

"Like how?" Lily asked.

"Well, she's been in her room for the past few days. She never does that. I think somethings wrong." Piko said with concern.

"Why do you care? Don't you hate her?" Iroha asked.

"Well, I don't hate her, even though she hates me. I'm still worried about her. I think I should go check on her."

"Let me go with you." Iroha insisted .

"I think I should go check on her alone, babe." Piko said, going upstairs to check on Miki. He knew she didn't like Iroha very much.

Piko knocked on the door, and Miki opened it without asking who it was. Miki felt he heart skip a beat when she saw it was Piko, be remained calm and cold.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Um, are you ok Miki-chan? You've been locked here for days and I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"_He..he cares?" _Miki thought, extremely excited. She felt her face get hot, and she knew Piko saw it to. She was starting to loose her cool at this point.

"Um..yeah I'm fine. It's not like you care anyways." she said, turning her back to him.

"But I do care. Just because you don't care about me doesn't mean I feel the same." And with that, he closed the door.

_"But I do care Piko...I love you"_

That Night

_"I can't take it. I can't like like this. I have to kill Iroha. If she's gone, and Lily's taken, I'm all that's left for him. He says he cares for me. Now I have make him love me."_

Insanity took over Miki. And without thinking, she ran out of the her room, went to the kitchen, and grabbed a knife.

And now we're back to the part where Miki is just about to kill Iroha...and stops, slowly beginning to gain sanity. Her soft cries disturbed the still awake Piko in the next room. He went in to see Miki crying on the floor.

"Miki-chan, what are you doing here?" he went over to her, and saw the knife on the floor. He figured it out instantly.

"Miki...Why would you do this?" he asked. He thought she was insane right now.

"Because Piko, I love you."

Piko almost passed out. How can Miki, the girl that's been nothing but cold and a bitch to him, but _in love_ with him? She must but going insane.

"Ok, um let's go back to my room, before we wake up Iroha." He took Miki to his room, putting the knife back in the kitchen while doing so.

Piko shut the door softly, and looked at a still crying Miki, not really knowing what to do. There's no way she could really love me. There must be another reason why she tried to kill Iroha. He figured he might s well ask...hoping to get a real answer.

"Why would you try to kill Iroha?" Piko asked

Miki looked up, almost angry, but mostly upset.

"I already told you why. You should have listened the first time."

"I don't believe you." Piko said, quite bluntly.

Miki hesitated, but finally spoke. "Would there be an other reason for me to want to kill her. She's dating you, isn't she? I don't like her and all, but enough to kill her. Until she started dating you. That's why I spent so much time in my room for the past few days. I could barely stand the fact you belonged to someone else. So, I thought if I kill her, and Lily is taken, I'd be the only on left for you."

Piko was completely shocked. He was almost scarred of Miki for even trying to do this. He had always some feelings for Miki,but he was starting to think she was insane and dangerous.

"Well, then why were you so mean to me?" That was something Piko was confused about.

"I didn't know how else to express my feelings." Miki replied.

_"Maybe being nice?" _Piko thought.

"But does it matter?" Miki interrupted his thoughts. "You like Iroha, not me. So, you could just go and I'll go back to sleep. Cause if you're happy if her, I should be happy for you." Miki smiled, but it was obviously forced.

"Miki...if this makes you feel better, the only reason I asked out Iroha is to try to get over you." Piko confessed.

When Miki heard that, she almost felt like _she_ was gonna pass you. Try to get over her, you mean he liked her? Or even loved her?

"Why would yo try to get over me?"

"Well I figured you didn't like me, so instead of being upset, I decided to move o-"

Piko was cut off by Miki's lips crashing into his. It felt so prefect at that moment.

_"Yes."_ Miki thought._ "This what I've been waiting for."_

After their lips parted, Miki was the first to speak.

"Well, it's late. You should probably go back to sleep."

Piko thought for a second, then smirked. "Nuh-uh. After what you tried to do just a while ago, there's no way I'm leaving you alone. I think I'm gonna have stay with you tonight."

Miki knew where this was going, and smirked back. "Well, if you insist." She pulled him down on top of her, and began to kiss him. Now, instead of crying her self to sleep, she would have Piko to kiss her to sleep.

The next morning

Lily and Iroha were already awake before Miki and Piko. Iroha was freaking out cause she couldn't find Piko in his room, and Miki's door was locked, and her loud knocks couldn't wake her up. Tired of her screaming, Lily decided there was only one thing she could to kick Miki's door open and help her find Piko.

When she kicked the door open, Lily could barley stand, and Iroha used all her strength to hold back her tears.

Miki and Piko were asleep together. In the same bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Iroha screamed, waking up both Miki and Piko. "Piko!" she continued to scream. "How could you do this!" she ran out of the room crying. But for some reason, Piko didn't feel bad, because being with Miki felt so right.

"Wow Piko, I knew you were worried about Miki, but you didn't have to spend the night with her, geez." And with that smart-ass remark, Lily let the room unamused.

It was a normal day for SF-A2 Miki. She woke up, got dressed ate breakfast, and went back into her room to do whatever there was to do. For the past few days, it was writing in her diary, watch TV, and laugh her self to sleep with Piko.

Ok, let me just say I ship Miki and Piko. Hard. It's the most popular Piko/Miki couple in the Vocaloid fandom. But, there's also IrohaxPiko, so I thought to make into a love triangle! (again). This is my 2nd vocaloid fanfiction, and it's pretty similar to my first one. (not completely, but in a few ways) But this time there's no character death. And yes, my next Vocaloid fanfic will be LilyxLen. But, I'm not sure weather to make it based of my first vocaloid fanfiction, (SPOILER AHEAD FOR FIRST VOCALOID FANFIC) where Meiko, Kaito, and Rin all dead. Or to make it it's own fanfiction. What do you guys think?


End file.
